titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE vs TNA
WWE vs TNA is the first wrestling game released for the PS4 and the first entry in the WWE series since the Wii title WWE 2k18 This is how I picture the video game if WWE and TNA ever came together and made this which includes 8 players allowed at once. Will Be Release On 6/6/TBA Gameplay The game features several modes including the MyPlayer story mode, Road To Glory event mode, the Universe mode, several match types and customization modes. The player can create their own Superstars with the Create-A-Wrestler mode, with new customization features including a glow effect. The player can customize the Ring with different crowd area and weapons accessible. The Create-A-Match mode returns with the player able to save their creations for use in the exhibiton mode, Universe mode or in private online matches. The backstage events in MyCareer are now free roaming with interactions with the other wrestlers. The game features over 200 wrestlers from the history of the WWE including the video game debut of 29 WWE Superstars. Colonel Sanders, as a promotion with KFC, is included as a costume and template in the Create-A-Wrestler mode. Story mode TNA have invaded WWE and over the course of several months the two companys battle that ultimately leads to a winner take all 4 on 4 tag team match at Survivor Series Roster WWE Male Wrestlers * Alberto Del Rio * John Cena * Triple H * Rey Mysterio * CM Punk * Dolph Ziggler * Jack Swagger * Sin Cara * Antonio Cesaro * Damien Sandow * Cody Rhodes * Randy Orton * R-Truth * Evan Bourne * Ryback * The Miz * Roman Reigns * Dean Ambrose * Seth Rollins * Kane * Daniel Bryan * The Undertaker * Mark Henry * Kofi Kingston * Chris Jericho * Big Show * Wade Barrett * Brodus Clay * Tensai * Brock Lesnar * Carlito * Hacksaw” Jim Duggan * Jamie Noble * Mr. Kennedy (06-09) * Montel Vontavious Porter (06-10) * Matt Hardy (03-09) * Matt Hardy (09) * Sim Snuka * Ted DiBiase * The Brian Kendrick (08-09) * Brian Kendrick (03-08) * William Regal * Jeff Hardy (02-03) * Jeff Hardy * Jesse * Jimmy Wang Yang * JTG * Kung Fu Naki * Rey Mysterio * Ricky Ortiz * Charlie Haas * John Morrison * Mike Knox * Shelton Benjamin * Umaga * DJ Gabriel * Evan Bourne * Finlay * Hurricane Helms * Tommy Dreamer * DH Smith * Paul Burchill * Vladimir Kozlov * Zack Ryder * Chris Benoit * Lance Cade * Trevor Murdoch * Big Daddy V * Hardcore Holly * Elijah Burke * Chavo Guerrero * Chuck Palumbo * Shannon Moore * Funaki * Jamie Noble * The Sandman * Luther Reigns * Mark Jindrak * King Booker * Booker T * Bobby Lashley * Super Crazy * Rob Van Dam * Chris Masters * Matt Striker * Vito * KC James * Ldol Stevens * Sylvan * Paul Barchill * Tatanka * James Dick * Chad Dick * Marcus Cor Von * Gregory Helms * Kevin Thorn * Deuce * Domino * The Miz (06-09) * Johnny Nitro * Finlay * Vladimir Kozlov (08-09) * Robbie McAllister * Rory McAllister * Kenny Dykstra * Gunner Scott * Paul London * The Boogeyman * Joey Mercury * Big Show (05-07) * Stevie Richards * Sylvester Terkay * Little Guido * Tony Mamaluke * Test * Batista (05-10) * JBL (04-09) * Colin Delaney * Curt Hawkins * Husky Harris * Michael McGillicutty * Mason Ryan * Simon Dean * Kid Kash * Tyson Tomko * Christian Divas * AJ Lee * Brie Bella * Nikki Bella * Natalya * Tamina Snuka * Layla * Kaitlyn * Naomi * Cameron * Melina * Gail Kim (08-10) * Eve Torres * Kelly Kelly * Alicia Fox * Beth Phoenix * Jillian Hall * Michelle McCool (05-07) * Michelle McCool * Kristal Marshall * Maria * Maryse * Mickie James * Lita * Ashley Massaro/Ashley * Kristal Marshall * Torrie Wilson * Candice Michelle TNA Male Wrestlers * Bully Ray * Abyss * Sting * AJ Styles * Jeff Hardy * Suicide * James Storm * Sting * Mr. Anderson * Austin Ares * Bobby Roode * Christopher Daniels * Kazarian * Devon * Kurt Angle * Magus * Samoa Joe * Matt Morgan * Petey Williams * Kenny King * Chris Sabin * Garrett Bischoff * Wes Brisco * DOC * Knux * D-Lo Brown Legends * Héctor Garza * Sonjay Dutt * Puma * L.A. Park * Jerrelle Clark * Chris Sabin (03-07) * Spanky * Amazing Red * D-Ray 3000 * Psicosis * Shark Boy * Matt Sydal * Alex Shelley * Eric Young (04-09) * Eric Young (09-10) * Chris Harris * Christian Cage * Andy Douglas * Chase Stevens * Sabu * Senshi * Austin Starr * Jay Lethal (07-09) * Jay Lethal * Homicide * Lance Rock * Jimmy Rave * Curry Man * Johnny Devine * Super Eric * Kaz * Black Reign * Rellik * Consequences Creed * Matt Morgan * Kip James * B.G.James * Mick Foley * Suicide * D'Angelo Dinero * Desmond Wolfe * Brian Kendrick * Shannon Moore * Daniels * Rob Terry *Robbie E *Jeremy Buck *Max Buck *Low Ki *Jack Evans *A-1 *Martyr *Tomko *Raven *Okada Knockouts * Gail Kim * Mickie James * Velvet Sky * Tara * ODB * Miss Tessmacher * Taryn Terrell * Taeler Hendrix * Sirelda * Christy Hemme * Jackie Moore * Traci Brooks * Angel Williams * O.D.B (07-10) * Roxxi Laveaux * Taila Madison * Awesome Kong * Shelly Martinez * Rhaka Khan * Taylor Wilde * Sharmell * Hamada Downloadable Characters * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Edge * Crimson * Gunner * Batista * Shawn Michaels * Ric Flair * Rob Van Dam * Bret Hart * JBL * Alex Shelley * Matt Hardy * Jeff Jarrett * Hulk Hogan N60sean * DanTBM * JackSepticEye * Markplier * PopularMMOs * H2O Delirious * Yogscast * Martyn * Simon * Lewis * AntiSepticEye * Darkplier * Leafy * Keemastar * Amazing Phil * Vanosss * N60Sean * Ssundee * Cartoonz * Wildcat * Pewdiepie * Kwebbelkop * Pyrocynical * Ricegun * CaptainSparklez * JeromeASF * Chris Danger * Will Power * Stampy * SlogoMan * Jelly * Ohmwrecker * Bayce * Pink Sheep * Exploding TNT * KFI * Daithi De Nogla * Henry Horseman * Danger Monkey * MisterMister887 * Timmy Terror * Mr. Crainer * Chris Valerio * Savagy Puppy * Alex Young * SKELES * YOSHI 9000 * Sabrekid 468 * Bunny of Hope * Zombslayer97 * Megadubh * WCW Male Wrestlers * The Wall * Scott Steiner * Evan Karagias * Jamie Noble * Alex Wright * Dsco Inferno * Konnan * Juvi * Rey Mysterio Jr. * Billy Kidman * Horace Hogan * David Flair * Ric Flair * The Total Package * The Marmalukes * Big Vito * Mike Awesome * Bam Bam Bigalow * The Cat * Vampiro * Sting * Chris Candido * Air Paris * The Artist * DDP (Diamond Dallas Page) * Jeff Jarrett * Van Hammer * Chavo Guerrero * Kaz Hayashi * Air Styles * Booker T * Lash Leroux * Shawn Stasiak * Chuck Palumbo * Sean O'Haire * Mark Jindrak * Brian Adams * Bryan Clark * Crowbar * Terry Funk * Dustin Rhodes * Norman Smiley * Kevin Nash * Tank Abbot * Shane Helms * Jimmy Yang * Chris Kanyon * Air Paris * Elix Skipper * Animal * Ron Harris * Don Harris * Gen. Rection * Konnan * Disqo * Kee Wee * Scotty O * Kid Ca$h * Shawn Stasiak * Mark Jindrak Match Types * Singles * Tag Team * Triple Threat * Mixed Tag Team * Fatal Four Way * Fatal Four Way Tag Team * Triple Threat Tag Team * Elimination * Handicap * Royal Rumble * Last Man Standing * TLC/Full Metal Mayhem * Texas Bullrope match * Till Death Do Us Part * Xscape * Lethal Lockdown * Clockwork Orange House of Fun * King of The Mountain * Texas Tornado * Mixed tag team match * Ultimate X * Elevation X * Barbed Wire Massacre * Barbed Wired Steel Cage * 8-Man War * Bingo Hall Brawl * 8 Mile Street Fight * Little Italy Street Fight * Motor City Chain * Prison Yard * Double Bullrope * Crossface Chickenwing * Two out of Three Falls * Ghetto Brawl * Blindfold * Texas Death * Bar Room Brawl * Doomsday Chamber of Blood * Fight for the Right Reverse Battle Royal * Shop of Horrors * 10,000 tacks * Feast or Fired * Six Team Cuffed in the Cage * Queen of the Cage * Fish Market Street Fight * Ladder of Love * Steel Asylum * Bimbo Brawl * Ten-Man X Division Elimination Rankings * Tag Team Turmoil * Bra and Panties * Five-Pack/Six-Pack Challenge * Verbal Debate * Last Chance * Cruiserweight Open * Serengeti Survival match * Playboy pillow fight * Belfast Brawl * Unsanctioned * Championship Scramble * Stretcher * Intergender Extreme Rules * Singapore Cane on a Pole * Shillelagh on a Pole * Punjabi Prison * New York City Parking Lot Brawl * Prince of Darkness match * Arm wrestling match * Monsters Ball * Dog Collar * Raven's Rules * Money in the Bank * Casket * Elimination Chamber * Hell in the Cell * Steel Cage * Special Referee * Three Stages of Hell * I Quit * Iron Man * Submission * Falls Count Anywhere * 4-on-4/ 5-on-5/8-on-8/10-on-10 Survivor Series * Ladder * Inferno * Table Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PSP Games